lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
FR - Lostpedia:Toutes les news/Archives 2007
Audience en légère baisse LOST est cette semaine en légère baisse. L'épisode a réuni cette semaine 15,06 millions de téléspectateurs soit 40 000 de moins que la semaine dernière. Il faut cependant noter qu'ils sont meilleurs que l'an dernier. Résultats du questionnaire Vous avez été 128 personnes à répondre à ce questionnaire et nous vous en remercions. Les résultats complets du questionnaire vous sont communiqués sur cette page. Nous ne vous ferons part ici que des résultats commentés et du constat que l'on en tire. #Vous avez majoritairement connu le site via un moteur de recherche (52 % d'entre vous) puis via Wikipédia (23 % d'entre vous). #la création d'un forum propre à Lostpédia est plébiscitée par 42 % d'entre vous. (26 % contre et 32 % sans opinion) #Vous semblez majoritairement satisfait de la présentation, de l'organisation et du contenu de Lostpédia. #Vous êtes 48 % à préférer la version française de Lostpédia quand 25 % n'en connaissent aucune autre et que 24 % préfèrent la version anglaise. #Vous semblez majoritairement satisfait de la présentation et du contenu des articles. #Vous souhaitez que nos efforts se consacrent aux pages dédiées : ## Aux évènements mystérieux (28 %) ## A l'univers étendu (19 %) ## Aux épisodes (14 %) et au Projet DHARMA (14 %). Encore merci à tout(e)s ceux et celles qui ont répondu au questionnaire. Après en avoir discuté pendant de longs mois, nous sommes parvenus à ce constat : # Il semblerait que l'on ne parle pas encore assez de Lostpédia sur les forums ou sur les sites spécialisés. Nous essaierons de créer des partenariats pour que le site soit de plus en plus connu. # Un forum va être développé et sera administré, pour l'instant, par les membres les plus actifs de la communauté. Si des membres se distinguent ils se verront proposer la modération. Nous affinerons dans la semaine les modalités de sa création grâce à un sondage qui sera mis en page d'accueil. # Vous semblez satisfait mais avez quelques réserves sur la navigation, un peu difficile, ou le graphisme, un peu trop impersonnel. Comme il l'a été dit plus haut, nous allons continuer à travailler le graphisme et cherchons des solutions pour faciliter la navigation. # Nous essaierons de chercher les améliorations que l'on peut faire vis à vis de la version Anglaise de Lostpédia plébiscité par 24% d'entre vous comme étant leur préférée. # Les efforts a faire : ## Évènements mystérieux : Nous considérons que ce thème est l'un des plus aboutis et ne voyons pas où porter nos efforts. Un sujet sera lancé sur le forum pour mieux cerner vos attentes. ## Univers étendu : Nous sommes conscients que beaucoup d'articles manquent et que L'Experience Lost n'est pas vraiment développée. A noter qu'un effort a été fait récemment concernant Find 815 et les Pièces manquantes. ## Épisodes et Projet DHARMA : Nous continuerons à compléter ses pages. Voilà donc, le constat que nous tirons du sondage. Nous espérons que les décisions prises vous conviennent. Une fois le forum créé, un sujet sera lancé dessus pour que vous puissiez nous faire part de vos remarques. Nous vous invitons également à venir nous aider en participant à la traduction ou a la rédaction d'articles. N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre choix de forum Résultats d'audience Résultats d'audience assez bon pour le retour de LOST. L'épisode récapitulatif, Lost: Past, Present and Future a réuni 13 millions de téléspectateurs et l'épisode a quand à lui réuni 16 millions de téléspectateurs. Nouvelle case horaire Nous vous avions parlé d'un changement d'horaire pour la diffusion américaine de LOST. La nouvelle heure de diffusion est confirmée, la saison 4 reviendra le jeudi 31 janvier à 21 heures, en lieu et place de Grey's Anatomy, touchée par la pénurie d'épisodes. Ce changement de case horaire redonnera-t-il à la série les audiences qu'elle mérite ? Une nouvelle Expérience LOST semble avoir commencé Suite à la remise en ligne du nouveau site internet de la compagnie Oceanic Airlines le 31 décembre, un homme l'a apparemment piraté et, en ce 1er janvier, on peut y voir une vidéo qui nous envoie sur find815.com, où l'on découvre une vidéo de cet homme, Sam Thomas, regardant les infos. Il y apprend que les recherches du vol 815 vont être abandonnées et les membres du vol ont déclarés décédés, y compris sa compagne, une hôtesse de l'air de l'avion. Puis il reçoit un e-mail avec une étrange photo de sa femme... Quelque chose a changé... Mais quoi... À vous de le découvrir ! Changement d'horaires ? Lors de son retour à l'antenne en février 2008, LOST changera peut être de case horaire. Il en serait donc fini du mercredi soir la série étant diffusé à la place le... impossible de le savoir à l'heure actuelle. Liens verts Depuis une semaine des liens verts sont apparus dans plusieurs articles de Lostpédia. Ils ne concernent en rien le contenu du site et sont des liens publicitaires. Toute l'équipe du site s'excuse des désagréments qu'ils pourrait éventuellement vous causer car nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour les enlever. Clôture du questionnaire Le questionnaire reste en ligne jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, date à laquelle nous l'arrêterons pour pouvoir étudier les résultats et en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. Merci a tout ceux et celle qui y ont participés, ou y participerons. Questionnaire, résultats partiels Voici les résultats partiels du questionnaire, celui-çi n'étant pas encore clôt. A la question : * Comment avez vous connu Lostpédia ? ** Vous avez été 59% à répondre par un moteur de recherche et 26.8% à répondre par wikipédia * Quelle note donneriez vous à la présentation et l'organisation de Lostpédia (de 1 à 10) ? ** Vous n'avez été aucun à noter en dessous de 5'', 35.8% à noter de ''5 à 7 et 64.8% à noter de 8 à 10 * Quelle note donneriez vous à l'ensemble du contenu de Lostpédia (de 1 à 10) ? ** Vous n'avez été aucun à noter en dessous de 5'', 14.3% à noter de ''5 à 7 et 85.7% à noter de 8 à 10 * Quelle note donneriez vous à l'ensemble des articles (de 1 à 10) ? ** Vous n'avez été aucun à noter en dessous de 5'', 21.4% à noter de ''5 à 7 et 78.6% à noter de 8 à 10 * Quelle note donneriez vous à la présentation des article (de 1 à 10) ? ** Vous n'avez été que 1.7% à noter en dessous de 5'', 32.1% à noter de ''5 à 7 et 66.2% à noter de 8 à 10 * Participez vous à la rédactions des articles ? ** Vous avez été 17.9% à répondre Oui et 82.1% à répondre Non. La principale raison de ce Non est semble t'il le manque de temps. * Quel est votre version de Lostpédia préférée ? ** Vous avez été 48.2% à vous prononcer en faveur de la version Française, 25% en faveur de la version Anglaise, 1.7% pour la version Allemande, de même que pour la version Italienne et 23.2% à dire ne pas connaitre une autre version. * Pensez vous que la création d'un forum plus spécialisé et plus complet serait utile ? ** Vous avez été 55.4 % à répondre Oui, 21.4% à répondre Non et 23.2% à ne pas se prononcer sur ce sujet. * A votre avis sur quelle grande partie du site l'équipe doit concentrer ses efforts ? ** Vous avez été 32.1% à souhaiter que nos efforts se concentrent sur la partie Evénements mystérieux et 23% à souhaiter qu'ils se concentrent sur Les Episodes Les résultats complets au questionnaire et les décision qui seront prises en conséquence vous seront communiqués prochainement Vous n'avez pas encore participé au questionnaire ? Vous voulez donner votre avis sur le site ? Allez y répondre en cliquant sur ce 'lien' '' Rediffusion de la saison 3 sur ''TMC Hier, vendredi 9 novembre, les trois premiers épisode de la saison 3 étaient diffusés. Chaque vendredi, vous pourrez retrouver votre série préféré sur TMC, à partir de 20h45. Cette diffusion durera jusqu'au 28 décembre 2007. Alors, téléspectateur, n'hésitez pas à découvrir ou redécouvrir cette saison 3 pour remonter les audiences catastrophiques de TF1 cet été. ''LOST'' sera bien diffusé en 2008 ! La chaine américaine ABC a annoncé avant-hier qu'elle assurerait bien la diffusion de la quatrième saison de Lost, mais que celle-ci sera divisée de moitiée... Après l'annonce de la Fox qui a dit qu'elle ne diffuserait pas la septième saison de 24 cette année, nous avions beaucoup de soucis a nous faire encore hier pour LOST puisque les dirigeants d'ABC évoquaient la possibilité d'annuler la diffusion de la saison 4 pour 2008 et de la reporter à janvier 2009 et ainsi d'intégrer les 8 épisodes inexploités de la seconde partie de saison 4 à la trame de la saison 5, offrant donc une toute nouvelle saison 4 rallongée pour 2009 ! La quatrième saison de LOST débutera donc bien début 2008 sur ABC, comme c'était initialement prévu. L'éventualité d'une diffusion repoussée d'une année supplémentaire est donc écartée. Mais au lieu de diffuser les 16 épisodes initialement prévus sans arrêt pour cette saison, la chaine américaine ne pourra mettre à l'antenne que les 8 épisodes produits avant le début de la grève des scénaristes de cinéma et de télévision américains qui a commencé lundi. Damon Lindelof, producteur exécutif de la série, a annoncé mercredi que le huitième épisode de cette quatrième saison, le dernier tourné, réservait une fin aux téléspectateurs qui ne pourrait être résolue qu'une fois la grève terminée. Dans le cadre d'un arrêt rapide de la grève des scénaristes américains, on pourrait imaginer que la production de LOST reprenne assez vite pour que ABC puisse diffuser les huit derniers épisodes de la quatrième saison à la suite de ceux déjà tournés. Mais les analystes sont peu optimistes sur une issue rapide au conflit opposant les scénaristes aux producteurs... Grève des scénaristes Prévue depuis longtemps, la grève des scénaristes de séries est désormais une réalité. Les premiers mouvements ont été lancés hier par le syndicat des scénaristes... Le contrat liant scénaristes et producteurs est arrivé à expiration le 31 octobre et sa renégociation pose problème étant donné que les producteurs rejettent les revendications des scénaristes. Ceux-ci réclament un pourcentage plus élevé de leurs droits d'auteur sur les DVD, la prise en compte des autres supports web, mobiles et baladeurs numériques... Il semblerait donc que LOST soit contraint d'écourter sa quatrième saison si le mouvement de grève des scénaristes américains est amenée a durer plusieurs mois. Carlton Cuse (en tant que porte parole de l'équipe), a confié au magazine Entertainment Weekly que ABC avait en sa possession 8 épisodes de la future saison 4, c'est à dire la moitié de la saison. Depuis la fin exaltante de la troisième saison en mai dernier, les fans de LOST sont dans l'attente de cette quatrième saison mais ils risquent de se retrouver dans un phénomène de "mi-saison" très désagréable identique à celui de l'an passé avec l'interruption d'un peu plus de 3 mois entre l'épisode 6 et 7. La nouvelle saison 4 perdrait alors toute tension dramatique et de l'audience si elle devait connaître une fin précoce. Carlton Cuse compare ce phénomène à un livre de Harry Potter : 50 000 visiteurs Lostpédia version Française a atteint aujourd'hui 31 octobre, le « palier » de 50 000 visiteurs. Toute l'équipe du site s'en réjouit. Un peu plus d'un an après sa création, et après un début un peu lent, Lostpédia décolle enfin. La version française compte à ce jour 1 518 articles et 861 utilisateurs enregistrés. Le nombre de 50 000 visiteurs est donc un encouragement pour continuer à faire toujours mieux... Néanmoins, vous, qu'en pensez vous ? Quel seraient vos conseils pour améliorer Lostpédia ? Quel note donneriez vous aux articles ? Pour que vous puissiez répondre à toutes ces questions, nous vous avons concocté un petit questionnaire dont les réponses nous aiderons à mieux cibler vos envies et à améliorer le site. Le questionnaire est ouvert pendant les deux prochaines semaines et les résultats de cette enquête vous seront donnés d'ici un mois. Alors à vos souris, toute l'équipe du site compte sur vous ! Accédez au questionnaire 180 jours de prison pour Michelle Rodriguez L'actrice américaine Michelle Rodriguez, qui interprétait Ana-Lucia dans LOST, a été condamnée mercredi à 180 jours de prison ferme pour ne pas avoir complété les termes de sa probation. Elle devait se soumettre à des travaux communautaires et à un contrôle de sa consommation d'alcool suite à une condamnation pour conduite en état d'ivresse et délit de fuite à Hollywood en 2003. La juge Daviann L. Mitchell de la Cour supérieure de Californie a ordonné à l'actrice de se présenter à la prison du comté le 24 décembre pour purger sa peine. Elle a également tout de suite refusé toute autre forme de détention comme la détention à domicile. Michelle a admis avoir violé les termes de sa probation en ne pouvant pas donner de preuves de l'accomplissement des travaux communautaires et pour avoir consommé de l'alcool trois fois alors qu'elle portait un instrument de contrôle pour l'alcool. Elle avait passé cinq jours en prison à Hawaï pour conduite en état d'ivresse en 2005. L'actrice avait également été condamnée à 60 jours derrière les barreaux en mai 2006 pour avoir enfreint ses conditions de remise en liberté mais elle avait été relâchée après une journée à cause de la surpopulation carcérale. Elle devait se soumettre aux conditions de sa probation jusqu'en juin 2009. L'actrice Michelle Rodriguez avait joué notamment dans la série LOST et dans les films Girlfight et Resident Evil. Le bêtisier de la saison 3 Avant la sortie en DVD de votre série préféré, nous vous proposons le bêtisier de cette saison 3. Le voici : g9cfWCh9evM Un Emmy Award pour Terry O'Quinn Hier soir (le 16/09) à Los Angeles se déroulait la grande soirée des 59èmes Emmy Awards. Terry O'Quinn s'est vu attribué la Récompense du Meilleur Acteur de second rôle dans une Série Dramatique. Lundi, le final de la saison 3 ! Lundi, seront diffusés les épisodes et qui composent le final de la saison 3. : Les survivants partent pour la Tour radio tandis que Jin, Sayid et Bernard restent au camp pour tirer sur la dynamite. Dans la station Miroir, Charlie est fait prisonnier par les deux occupantes de la station. : Ben, accompagné d'Alex, affronte les survivants dans l'ultime espoir de les convaincre de ne pas quitter l'île. Dans la station Miroir, la situation se retourne à l'avantage de Charlie et Desmond. ''LOST'', très mauvaises audiences ! Lundi, TF1 diffusait deux nouveaux épisodes de LOST. Le premier épisode, , avait rassemblé 2 664 000 téléspectateurs pour une part d'audience de 19,6 %. Le second épisode, , avait quant à lui rassemblé 2 100 000 téléspectateurs avec une part d'audience de 25,7 %. La série a souffert de la concurrence sur France 2 qui proposait 3 épisodes de Cold Case en prime time. LOST a fait de très mauvaises audiences ce jour-là en passant sous la barre des trois millions de téléspectateurs et ces deux épisodes ont eu les plus mauvaises audiences depuis la diffusion de la saison 3. Cependant, LOST n'a rien à envier à Heroes qui a rassemblé samedi dernier une part d'audience de 4 millions de téléspectateurs pour son final de la saison 1 alors que LOST, l'an dernier pour le final de la saison 2, réalisait une part d'audience de 6 millions de téléspectateurs et plus de 7 millions de téléspectateurs pour le final de sa première saison en 2005 sur TF1. On peut donc penser que TF1 reléguera Heroes en seconde partie de soirée alors que LOST reprendra sa place en prime time. Lundi, les deux épisodes du final de la saison 3 seront diffusés. Y aura-t-il de bonnes audiences ? Lundi, les deux derniers épisodes avant l'épisode final de la saison Lundi, seront diffusés sur TF1 à partir de 22 heures 40 les deux derniers épisodes avant l'épisode final de cette saison 3. Voici un petit résumé : : Locke ramène le corps de son père à Ben et exige de connaître les secrets de l'île, à commencer par Jacob. Au camp, les survivants découvrent la trahison de Juliet. : Desmond annonce à Charlie qu'il doit cette fois mourir pour leur permettre d'être tous sauvés. Pendant ce temps, Ben décide d'attaquer le camp plus tôt que prévu et Karl, qui a été mis au courant par Alex, va prévenir les survivants. ''LOST'' garde la tête de la deuxième partie de soirée ! Lundi, TF1 diffusait deux nouveaux épisode de la saison 3 de LOST. Le premier épisode, , avait rassemblé 3 117 400 téléspectateurs pour une part d'audience de 22,5 %. Le second épisode de la soirée, , avait quant à lui réuni 2 556 600 téléspectateurs avec une part d'audience de 31,5 %. LOST réussit une nouvelle fois à faire de très bonnes audiences, ce qui place la série à la tête de la deuxième partie de soirée. Lundi prochain, seront diffusés les épisode et . Gagneront-ils en audience ? Audiences toujours en hausse Lundi, TF1 diffusait deux nouveaux épisodes de LOST. Le premier épisode, , avait rassemblé 3 797 560 téléspectateurs pour une part d'audience de 26,7 %. Le second épisode de la soirée, , avait quant à lui réuni 3 344 120 téléspectateurs avec une part d'audience de 35,3 %. Cette semaine, LOST garde une très bonne part d'audience et bat Heroes, pourtant en prime time le samedi sur TF1. Deux nouveaux épisodes ce soir ! Ce soir, à 22 heures 30 sur TF1, deux nouveaux épisodes seront diffusés : : Jack, Kate, Sayid et Juliet arrivent au camp mais l'arrivée de Juliet ne fait pas d'heureux. Claire est atteinte d'une mystérieuse maladie qui pourrait mettre sa vie en danger. : Desmond a une nouvelle vision dans laquelle il voit Charlie mourir mais surtout Penny, sa fiancée, arriver sur l'île par parachute. Il part donc en expédition avec Hurley, Charlie et Jin pour la retrouver. Kate, contratriée de voir Jack avec Juliet, s'en remet à Sawyer. ''LOST'' perd de l'audience Lundi, TF1 diffusait deux nouveaux épisodes de la troisième saison de LOST, et . L'épisode avait rassemblé 2 890 680 téléspectateurs pour une part d'audience de 22 %. Le deuxième épisode, , a rassemblé quant à lui 2 720 640 téléspectateurs avec une part d'audience de 31,8 %. LOST a subi une baisse d'audience car la série a fait moins bien que la semaine dernière avec un nombre de téléspectateurs passant sous la barre des 3 millions, mais reste tout de même en tête des audiences de deuxième partie de soirée. Lundi prochain, deux nouveaux épisodes et seront diffusés. Les audiences seront-elles mieux que cette semaine ou au contraire, les audiences reculeront-elles encore ? ''LOST'' garde la tête ! Lundi soir, TF1 diffusait deux autres épisodes de la saison 3 de LOST. Le premier épisode, , a rassemblé 3 230 760 téléspectateurs pour une part d'audience de 24,6 %. Le deuxième épisode, , a réussi à retenir 2 890 680 de téléspectateurs avec une part d'audience de 33,8 %. Cette semaine, LOST a eu pour le premier épisode un nombre de téléspectateurs supérieur à l'audience du premier épisode de la semaine dernière mais a aussi eu pour son deuxième épisode une audience inférieure au deuxième épisode de la semaine dernière. Mais LOST reste en tête des audiences de deuxième partie de soirée. Remarque : Heroes avait réuni samedi soir un nombre de téléspectateurs inférieur à 4 millions en prime-time tandis qu'à cette même période l'an dernier, LOST captivait 5 millions de téléspectateurs en moyenne. Alors, les disparus méritent-ils vraiment la seconde partie de soirée du lundi soir ? La semaine prochaine, deux nouveaux épisodes : et seront diffusés. Les audiences chuteront-elles ou au contraire, remonteront-elles ? Audiences en hausse ! Hier soir, TF1 diffusait deux épisodes inédits de la troisième saison de LOST. Les audiences sont en hausse ! L'épisode a rassemblé 3 174 080 téléspectateurs et une part de marché de 23 %. Le deuxième épisode, , a lui retenu 3 060 720 de téléspectateurs malgré l'heure tardive, avec une part de marché de 33,3 %. LOST a réussi à garder sa première place en seconde partie de soirée face à une rediffusion de l'émission Vivement dimanche sur France 2 en hommage à l'acteur Michel , qui nous a quittés hier. LOST semble avoir définitivement trouvé sa place en deuxième partie de soirée avec des résultats d'audiences aux alentours des 3 millions de téléspectateurs chaque semaine. Lundi prochain, deux nouveaux épisodes seront diffusés : et . Les audiences seront-elles au niveau de l'intrigue ? Matthew fait de la pub Matthew peut être aperçu sur TF1 dans la publicité de l'Oréal pour la ligne de soins « hydra energetic ». L'Oréal Paris a le plaisir d'accueillir Matthew , rôle principal de la série LOST, comme nouvel ambassadeur de la ligne « Men Expert Hydra-energetic ». Matthew pour l'Oréal Nouveau producteur exécutif ! Stephen Williams, qui a réalisé un grand nombre d'épisodes de LOST, a signé un contrat pour travailler jusqu'à la fin de la série et a donc été promu producteur exécutif. Nous pourrons donc voir des épisodes réalisés par Stephen Williams jusqu'à la fin de la série en 2010. Audiences toujours en tête ! Le 23 juillet 2007, TF1 diffusait les épisodes et . Les audiences szont un peu en baisse cette semaine mais la part d'audience reste stable. Lost a conservé sa première place en seconde partie de soirée. L'épisode s'est vu rassembler 3 344 120 téléspectateurs pour une part d'audience de 22,4%. Le second épisode, a reussi à retenir 2 890 680 téléspectateurs devant leur télévision malgrè l'heure tardive. Lundi, 2 nouveaux épisodes inédits, et , seront diffusé à la même heure sur TF1. et ce soir sur TF1 Ce soir, TF1 diffusera deux nouveaux épisodes de la saison 3 à partir de 22.40 heures. : Desmond, pourtant loin des côtes, entend Claire se noyer et court la sauver. Charlie et Hurley enquêtent alors sur les mystérieux pouvoirs de Desmond. : Kate, Sawyer et Karl sont toujours en chemin pour retourner sur l'île principale mais Kate veut retourner sauver Jack. Pendant ce temps, Jack fait la connaissance d'Isabel et apprend que Juliet va être jugée pour le meurtre de Danny . ''LOST'' : nominée 6 fois aux Emmy Awards L'Académie des arts et des sciences de la télévision américaine a dévoilé le 19 juillet la liste des nominations en vue du 59e gala des Emmy Awards qui se tiendra le 16 septembre prochain à Los Angeles. LOST est nominée pour les catégories suivantes : # Meilleure réalisation pour une série dramatique : Through the looking glass pour Jack # Meilleur montage pour une série dramatique : Through the looking glass # Meilleur montage sonore pour une série : # Meilleur acteur de second rôle dans une série dramatique : Terry et Michael # Meilleur scénario pour une série dramatique : Through the looking glass pour Damon et Carlton ''LOST'' : de bonnes audiences LOST, pour la suite de la saison 3, avait réalisé de très bonnes audiences la semaine dernière. Le premier épisode, , diffusé à 22.40 heures, avait réuni 3 457 480 téléspectateurs. Le deuxième épisode, , diffusé à 23.20 heures, avait réuni 3 344 120 téléspectateurs, soit de bonnes audiences pour une série diffusée en deuxième partie de soirée. Les audiences de ce soir pour les épisodes et seront-elles à la hauteur ? ''LOST'' : audience stable La série a trouvé son rythme de croisière et n'est pas descendu sous la barre des trois millions de téléspectateurs. L'épisode a réalisé 23,3 % de parts de marché et l'épisode a été suivi par 3 287 440 personnes, soit 32,6 % de parts de marché. ''Screen Addict'' sort un hors-série sur LOST Le magazine Screen Addict sort ce mois-ci un hors-série consacré à LOST. Vous pourrez y trouver : * les portraits des acteurs de la série ; * les hommes qui ont créé LOST : J.J. Abrams et Damon Lindelof ; * tout sur la série : l'île, le personnage principal, ... ; * le secret de J.J. Abrams ; * les marques comme Drive Shaft, Oceanic Airlines, DHARMA, la Fondation Hanso, ... ; * les Autres et... les autres ; * les personnages décédés de LOST ; * la saison 3 : un certain nombre de spoilers ; * les théories sur la fin de la série ; * une sélection de sites intéressants sur LOST ; * Sawyer et Jack : le bon gars contre l'arnaqueur ; * des articles sur la série vendus dans le commerce comme les DVD, les figurines, les jeux de cartes, les livres, les bandes originales de la musique entendue dans la série, les puzzles, ... ; * 4 posters : Jack, Kate, Sawyer et Sun ; * 8 fiches de collection : Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Claire, Sayid et Hurley. Ce magazine hors-série vous attend dès maintenant chez votre marchand de journaux au prix de 3,90 €. Dominic en tournage Dominic va bientôt finir le tournage du film I sell the dead dans lequel il joue le rôle d'un fossoyeur. Le tournage avait débuté le 21 mai 2007 à New York. ''LOST'' dans le TOP 5 des plus grandes séries de tous les temps Le magazine américain TV Guide vient de publier un classement des plus grandes séries de tous les temps : # Star Trek # X-Files # Buffy contre les Vampires # Farscape # LOST (voir l'article d'origine en anglais) Matthew participera-t-il à Rambo ? La participation de Matthew au film Rambo IV, réalisé par Sylvester , est très compromise. Tout d'abord parce que le tournage a été repoussé en octobre, date où le tournage de la saison 4 de LOST aura commencé, ensuite parce qu'il semblerait que Matthew ait demandé une somme d'argent proche de celle que touchera Sylvester et enfin parce que cette participation ne pourrait être qu'une rumeur ! ''LOST'' ne remplacera pas 's Anatomy Alors que la saison 3 de 's Anatomy est sur le point de s'achever sur TF1, les fans de LOST avaient l'espoir d'un déplacement de LOST dans la case du mardi à 20.50 heures. Mais TF1 préfère consacrer cette plage horaire au cinéma. A partir du mardi 24 juillet, TF1 recommence son cycle des rediffusions estivales de la 7ème compagnie avec Mais où est donc passée la 7ème Compagnie ?. Des audiences mauvaises pour la série ! Le lundi 2 juillet, TF1 diffusait les trois premiers épisodes de la saison 3 de LOST. Le premier épisode, , a réuni une moyenne de 3 740 880 spectateurs. Le second épisode, , a lui été suivi par 3 344 120 téléspectateurs. Enfin, le troisième épisode, , a été suivi par les plus courageux, soit 2 437 240 téléspectateurs. Dès la semaine prochaine, TF1 diffusera deux épisodes chaque lundi à 22.40 heures au lieu de trois. Les résultats, satisfaisants dans l'ensemble pour une seconde partie de soirée, sont tout de même insuffisants pour la série. En tenant compte des audiences des années précédentes, plus de 3,5 millions de français n'ont pas suivit la nouvelle saison de LOST à cause de la case horaire trop tardives. La saison 3, ce soir sur TF1 ! TF1 commencera dès ce soir la diffusion de la saison 3 à raison de trois épisodes par semaines. Ce soir, nous découvrirons les trois premiers épisodes de cette saison riche en révélations : - : Jack, Kate et Sawyer se réveillent et découvrent que les Autres ne sont pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être ; - : Sayid met la vie de Jin et Sun en danger pour tenter de sauver ses amis. De leur coté, Kate et Sawyer sont forcés de travailler alors que Jack est approché par « Henry » pour une proposition alléchante ; - : se réveille dans la jungle indemne mais muet. Il se rend alors au camp pour parler à l'île. Celle-ci, par l'intermédiaire d'un personnage décédé, demandera à de sauver la vie d'Eko. Sortie pour Matthew Matthew qui interprète le chirurgien Jack dans LOST était de sortie avec sa femme le samedi 30 juin lors de la Milan Menswear Fashion Week. Un retour pour Michael dans la saison 4 ? Michael interprété par Harold dans les deux premières saisons de LOST, pourrait être de retour après son absence durant la saison 3. Ce retour pourrait nous permettre de découvrir ce qui est advenu de Michael et Walt après leur départ à bord du bateau des Autres lors du final de la seconde saison... L'acteur aurait refusé de participer à la saison 3 malgré une grosse somme d'argent, car il était en train de travailler sur un autre projet. Cette année, Harold souhaiterait bénéficier de la même offre qu'on lui avait proposé pour la saison 3. Son retour dans la série devrait donc dépendre de la réponse que recevra sa demande. Au cinéma, Harold sera à l'affiche du film 28 semaines plus tard qui sortira dans nos salles le 19 septembre 2007. HypnoAwards pour Josh et Michael ? Deux acteurs de LOST, Josh interprétant Sawyer et Michael interprétant Ben, sont nominés aux HypnoAwards 2007 dans la catégorie : « Meilleur second rôle masculin dans une série dramatique ». Pour les soutenir, votez ici. HypnoAwards pour Elizabeth Mitchell ? L'actrice Elizabeth Mitchell, qui interpréte Juliet dans la saison 3 de LOST, a été nominée dans la catégorie « Meilleur second rôle féminin dans une série dramatique » aux HypnoAwards 2007. Vous pouvez voter pour elle ici si vous avez apprécié son jeu. Le geste de trop Il y a deux semaines, le samedi 16 juin, Evangeline Lilly, l'actrice de LOST interprétant Kate, s'est rendue sur le tournage de son nouveau film Afterwards. Les paparazzis étaient présents à l'aéroport où elle partait. Agacée, l'actrice a eut recourt à un geste injurieux envers les photographes et les cameramen. Lost, enfin arrivé sur TSR La troisième saison inédite de LOST a commencé à être diffusée le 21 juin sur la chaîne suisse romande TSR, que les suisses francophones et les téléspectateurs français frontaliers peuvent capter. La saison sera diffusée tous les jeudi à partir de 21.10 heures sur TSR1 à raison de 3 épisodes par semaine. En Belgique, RTL-TVI, qui diffusera la semaine prochaine le douzième épisode de la saison 3 de LOST, se voit obligée d'accélérer son rythme face une diffusion énorme de la part de TF1 (3 épisodes chaque lundi à partir de 22.45 heures). RTL-TVI diffusera donc 2 épisodes de LOST au lieu d'un à partir du 2 juillet, date à laquelle la saison 3 de LOST commencera sur TF1. Un film pour deux acteurs de Lost Harold Perrineau Jr (l'acteur interprétant Michael) et Emilie de Ravin (l'actrice interprétant Claire), joueront prochainement dans le film Ball don't lie, un drame portant sur le basket-ball. Ce film raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme doué au basket-ball qui doit lutter pour survivre dans la rue. Le héros sera interprété par Grayson T. Boucher, un professionnel de street-ball. Du coté casting, nous retrouverons donc Harold Perrineau Jr (LOST), Emilie de Ravin (LOST), Rosanna Arquette (What about Brian), James Pickens Jr (Grey's Anatomy), Ricardo Chavira (Desperate Housewives), Steve Harris (The Practice), Evan Parke (Alias) et Cress Williams (Close to Home). Brin Hill réalisera le long-métrage qui fut scénarisé par ce même individu et Matt de la Pena. Celui-ci avait écrit le roman qui servait de base au film. Nouvelle étape dans la mobilisation des fans contre TF1 Afin de faire sortir leurs revendications du cadre d'internet, les fans ont imaginé un moyen original d'attirer l'attention du public et pourquoi pas des médias. Le principe est simple et symbolique, chaque fan qui le souhaite peut envoyer à TF1 un message de détresse dans une bouteille. Le but de cette opération est d'envoyer suffisamment de "bouteilles à la mer" pour que cela soit remarqué et contribue à créer un buzz autour de la mobilisation des fans. Plus d'informations ici Festival de la Télévision de Monaco Terry O'Quinn était présent au Festival de la Télévision, au Grimaldi Forum de Monaco, pour remplacer au pied levé Emilie de Ravin et Henry Ian Cusick qui n'avaient pas pu venir à la dernière minute. Il a été interviewé par de très nombreux médias durant les journées du festival et a assisté à la Grande Soirée de remise des prix. Sortie pour Maggie Grace Maggie Grace, l'actrice interprétant Shannon dans LOST, s'est rendue récemment au 18ème festival annuel A Time for Heroes Celebrity Carnival ainsi qu'au 2007 Crystal and Lucy Awards qui se déroulait à Beverly Hills. A noter que l'actrice a changé de couleur de cheveux. Diffusion sur TF1 La troisième saison de LOST va être diffusée sur TF1 tout les lundis soirs à partir de 22.50 heures dès le 2 juillet à raison de trois épisodes par soirée. Cette case horaire et la liquidation des épisodes est inacceptable pour les fans. LOST a (presque) toujours fait de bons résultats d'audience et ne mérite certainement pas d'être relégué derrière une rediffusion de la série Père et Maire alors qu'en parallèle une série comme Les Experts est diffusée et rediffusée tout au long de l'année. Est-il respectable de procéder ainsi vis-à-vis des téléspectateurs qui patientent plus d'un an pour découvrir la suite de leur série favorite ? C'est pourquoi une pétition est accessible sur internet. Cette pétition concerne également les séries Heroes et 24 heures chrono qui, cet été aussi, vont être diffusées avec des horaires fantaisistes. Signer la pétition. La saison trois est le premier épisode de la saison 3 de LOST, diffusée cette été en France sur TF1. Jack, Kate et Sawyer se réveillent dans des endroits différents qui leur rappellent la civilisation. Alors que Jack est enfermé dans une cellule de verre, une femme nommée Juliet lui rend visite pour lui donner à manger. Pendant ce temps, Kate est forcée de prendre une douche et de revêtir une robe pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avec le mystérieux « Henry Gale ». Quant à Sawyer, il est enfermé dans une cage à l'extérieur d'un bâtiment étrange : une station du Projet DHARMA appelée l'Hydre, qui étudie la zoologie... En savoir plus : article de l'épisode . Coffret DVD de la saison 3 Le coffret sera disponible aux États-Unis en Zone 1 dès le 11 décembre 2007. Il sortira le 22 octobre 2007 au Royaume-Uni et en août 2007 en Belgique. Les bonus présents dans le coffret seront, selon le communiqué de presse de Disney Entertainment datant du 1er juin dernier : *''The World of the Others'' : les secrets et mystères des Autres révélés par les acteurs et les producteurs ; *''Lost Flashbacks'' : des flashback inédits ; *''Lost in One Day'' : un aperçu exclusif des coulisses montrant 24 heures de production de la série ; *''Lost on Location'' : les coulisses de dix épisodes ; *''The Lost Book Club'' : des indices sur la signification des références littéraires dans la série ; *scènes coupées ; *bêtisiers ; *commentaires audio. Bruce Willis dans Lost ? Bruce Willis pourrait participer à un ou deux épisodes de la nouvelle saison de Lost. L'acteur qui a récemment confessé être un grand fan de la série a dit de lost : Pour le moment cette news n'est qu'à l'état de rumeur. On verra si elle se confirme ou non dans les semaines à venir.